The Bendystraw
by AndYouLoveHer
Summary: Contains a uniquely used straw, licking, and an accent to die for. Short drabble, open for continuation.


**The Bendy-straw **

**Prompt words: Bendy straw, Hobo, Night**

**SM owns the names and anything Twilightish... i own... a purple phone, a blue bandana and my pink 5star notebook full of notes for the exam i have to take next hour. **

**A/N- Written for Nina on her birthday! With a good possibility of adding more, by her request. **

**BPOV**

It was girl's night out. Rose, Alice and I looked forward to it every Friday night.

We were sitting at Patty's bar, looking to have a particularly mischievous night. They were giggling over a couple guys they spotted across the room. They were good looking but not my type. One was big and muscly and shit. Curly hair, and dimples that were actually pretty cute. And the other was scrawny next to burly dude. He had blonde curls and a wicked ass grin planted on his face.

I would end up sitting this one out; which was fine since I worked well independently.

Rose and Alice both kissed me on my cheeks, one on each side, which caused those guys across the bar to start gaping, and whispering to each other. Then they got up and strutted their stuff to the juke box, chose a song, and started dancing with each other.

_Shakedown 1979, cool kids never have the time  
On a live wire right up off the street  
You and I should meet  
Junebug skipping like a stone  
With the headlights pointed at the dawn_

I smiled to myself and watched as the guys walked up to them and started to dance next to them. It was cute really.

I closed my eyes, soaking up the lyrics to my favorite band. Smashing Pumpkins had always been the band of choice amongst us girls.

I was rocking back and forth with the orange bendy-straw to my Lemon Drop in my mouth when I looked up as a hobo walked through the door.

I choked on my drink, and stifled a giggle. See this was a college student hangout typically. Everyone here looked the part, and this guy did not fit in at all.

His jeans were tattered, and you couldn't see his face due to the gray hoodie that was up over his head. Over the hoodie was a ripped red and blue flannel vest.

I squinted my eyes, noticing the moccasins on his feet and the knapsack over his shoulder.

Intrigue stormed my brain, and I was dying to get a glimpse of his face. He adjusted the knapsack, exposing the ink that was on his arm and hand. I unintentionally licked my lips.

_What the hell, Bella?_

Then he looked up, and I squeaked. I literally squeaked, as in out loud. The whip of his head sent his eyes to meet mine with the most intense, emerald stare. I started to aimlessly lick my bendy-straw, staring shamelessly at the hobo with the piercing green eyes.

His stare was causing my lady bits to jump, jive and wail, and my tongue was working on over time with the straw flirting tactic.

With the serious look on his face, he could very well have been ready to kill me. Then his hand slowly reached up and the hood fell back behind his head. His eyes never left mine.

I then had a clear view of the jaw that was coated in the most delicious stubble, and the fireworks in my abdomen caused me to wiggle uncomfortably on my bar stool.

I took a long draw of my Lemon Drop, swallowing, then biting down hard on the straw.

He scratched his face, and I licked my straw, up and down, and in and out of my mouth.

Wicked, wicked man flashed his eyes like magic, and one side of his mouth crept slowly upward, and my elbows hit the table, making my drink slosh over and I realized I had liquid running down the side of my mouth and down my chin.

_Real cute_.

I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, while my heart was convulsing.

His grin sent his feet in motion as he slowly approached me. His hair was wild, unkempt and sexy as hell.

Those green eyes of his were laughing at me as he slowly sat down across from me at my table. My eyelashes fluttered and I licked my straw once more when I heard him speak.

"Bloody hell, woman, that tongue of yours is making me trousers awfully tight."

I smiled, taking the bendy-straw further into my mouth, licking it carefully with my tongue. That accent of his was going to kill me dead.

He cleared his throat, and shifted on the seat. His knapsack fell to the floor as he grunted, "I'm Edward…."

I handed my straw to Edward and grinned. His eyebrow rose as I threw my head back downing the last of my drink.

My hair settled back down around me and our eyes locked. "Bella," was all I said as I stared into those emerald eyes.


End file.
